


Mundane Learning

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Humor, Multi, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: First day of class.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	Mundane Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This... Is pure random. Sorry, had to get it out of my head.

Mundane Learning 

Harry sat in the empty classroom massaging his temples. It was the first day of his class and he was more than a little nervous. There had been an uproar when McGonagall had instated his class and made it mandatory in order to graduate Hogwarts.

Purebloods had been the primary opponents of her decision, until a situation occurred and even, they agreed that some basic Muggle knowledge was _needed_. Many of the Adult wizards had even asked to take his class.

Which was not a year-round class, unlike the other subjects at Hogwarts. His only lasts a few months, with students attending class three times a week. (Thankfully, Headmaster McGonagall had been open to a few more 'elective' classes. Molly was thrilled to teach magical cooking; and in an odd turn of events, Malfoy was teaching sewing and needlepoint… _needlepoint._ No one had seen that coming.)

Now, I know that you are asking why he is teaching… what, you haven't heard what he's teaching? Not even a guess? Well, he is teaching simple mundane cooking and cleaning. Mostly because some spells are more complicated than the simple act of bending down and picking up the rubbish to throw it away. 

Harry found these simple acts to be relaxing. Which was contrary to what everyone in the wizarding community thought. Which made him the odd one out.

Molly had taught him the ‘proper wizarding way' of cooking and he taught her how to make a few ‘muggle’ things. She insisted that it was far too tedious for her. 

Snape had been an excellent soup and stew cook, but Harry had banned him from _’The evil food burning contraption ‘_ , aka the oven. Which made sense to him. Though, the House-Elves were getting tired of the Potions Master interrupting their kitchens by concocting new soups. Honestly? He was tired of soup. The man was clueless, but he loved him.

He had chosen the room of requirements for his practical cooking exams and an old abandoned room for everything else. It had taken time, but he felt that it had been well worth the time.

Actually, it was the House Elves who were going crazy. He had ordered a bin of paper rubbish for his first lesson and thrown the contents around the room. When they had sighed and went to pick it up, he ordered them to leave it be and shoo before his first class arrived. As he placed a small bin under each seat.

He could easily tell the difference between the muggle born and the magic born. The muggle born simply picked up the rubbish from their desks and seat, threw it in their small desk bin and sat down. The wizard born tried to magic it away or call for a house elf.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. So nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter, yes, that Harry Potter. You may call me Sir, Professor Harry, or Harry. As some of you may have noticed, this is a completely magic free zone. I do not care which house you are in or the size of your family's bank account. Such topics bore me. I will not stand for bullying. If you have a problem with someone, leave that problem at the door. If it is a serious problem, bring it to me and we will try to settle it. Do you understand me?” he looked at the students nodding their heads and continued. 

“We will start off with small mundane chores, any questions?” 

A boy who looked eerily like Dudley raised his hand. 

“Yes, Mr.?”

“Andrew Lane. I thought we were going to cook?”

Harry chuckled at the question. “Are you muggle born? “

“No!” he ejaculated as if the mere suggestion of him being a muggle born was against the law.

“Well, Mr. Lane, just like when learning magic, there are rules and certain safety issues that we must address. You wouldn't enter a new born baby in a Quidditch match; now would you?“ hoping to get the point across. Judging by the blank looks it hit home with 0% of his students.

He closed his eyes and tried again. “The oven and stove are as dangerous as an open fire. Possibly more so, because if you are not careful, you could blow up this entire wing. So, this _has_ to be about more than getting your pudding or bangers just right. It is about keeping you alive and out of St Mungo's.”

Lane crossed his arms and scowled at him. Clearly not expecting Harry to be immune to his sulk. 

“Our first lesson is super easy. You each have a bin under your seat. Please, pick up the rubbish on and around your seats and put it in your bin.”

“That's House Elf work, I am not doing it,“ Dudley… err Andrew responded. 

Harry smiled at the boy's stubbornness. “That is well within your rights. However, it will be noted and you will receive a 0 on your first lesson. Please note, for each lesson you skip your grade will reflect it. If you miss the assignment for a legitimate reason, you will be given an opportunity to do so at a later time. Being stubborn is not a legitimate reason.”

Still, the boy sat there sneering at him as the rest of the class gathered their rubbish and sat back down. 

He smiled at his class and nodded. “Today is a short day. Your last lesson is to help me get ready for my next class.“

“I want out of this class!“ _Dudley_ Andrew growled. 

“Good for you. The rest of you. Take the rubbish you just picked up and scatter it around the class as you please on your way out,” he had to bite his lip as more than a few wads of paper accidentally bounced off Andrew's head. 

Yeah, this was going to be fun. He wondered if it was too early to have a Wizarding Highball. Honestly, he was of the opinion that teaching sucks. He owed Severus a blowjob. Maybe Draco would need to unwind and help the Potions Master fuck him senseless. 

-Fin -


End file.
